The Parchment
by RainySky21
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin? What if she was in love with Draco Malfoy? What if he found out?


HA:Harry

HY:Hyacinth Potter

R:Ron

HR:Hermione

Draco Lucius Malfoy wasn't sure whether to laugh in disbelief or gape in shock.

When he had come in to see his godfather, he hasn't expected...he couldn't have dreamed.

It seemed so...normal. Severus had picked it up today in potions when he saw it fly out of the female Potter's pocket.

She had stared at it in fear but walked on as if nothing had happened, only whispering nervously to Granger as they worked.

He saw that his godfather was out and had sat down expecting boredom but saw it on the desk and couldn't resist finding out a secret to blackmail the Potters with.

He never could have dreamed what it would contain.

 **HA: I just can't believe it, no I won't. Why him Cinth and why during potions of all classes**

Malfoy thought back to yesterday when Weasley and the male Potter had stood up, exclaiming in shock unintelligible words with the only one understandable being his own.

 **HY: I'm sorry Harbear but you and Ronnie kept asking why I was staring at him so...**

 **HR: She's right boys. Besides, it's not her fault you're both dense**

 **HY: Wait, you knew**

 **HR: Of course I knew H. You weren't exactly discreet and I don't have to be a Ravenclaw to figure it out**

 **HY: Do you think he...**

 **HR: Of course not. No offense but he'd probaly spread it** around

 **R: This is HIM we're talking about!! There's no probably about it, the git**

 **HA: You always did have a habit of falling for the bad ones little sister**

 **HY: I'm only an hour younger jerk**

 **R: Do not tell me you agree with this**

 **HR: Now really Ronald, I think it's a bit sweet, the whole forbidden thing**

 **R: You've been reading too many romance** -

 **HY: You're just lucky no one caught on. Screaming out his name like you did earlier. What the bloody hell?**

 **R: Why'd you rip it out of my han** d

 **HR: Don't whine** Ron

 **HA: Seriously though, I don't...like it that it's Malfoy of all people but...**

Draco froze in shock at this information

 **R: No but about it Harry. He's a ferret and a death eater in training!!!**

 **HY: Ronald Billius Weasley, you shut your mouth before I do it for you**. **You have no proof of that you prejudiced** **little-**

 **HA: Now now, sister, Ron, no need to argue right now, though I don't like the chance that he'll be your first kiss. Shite, McGonagall is coming our way**

That was the end of it and the blonde stared at it in shock before running out of there, the parchment flying to the floor in his hurry to get back to the Great Hall.

He slowed down and calmly strode in, smirking when he saw the Golden Quartet still there, eating or, in the two girls cases, reading.

He made his way behind them and they immediately stiffened when he cleared his throat then turned as one.

"I need to talk to Potter" he demanded and the twin Potters looked at each other in wariness before the male stood up.

"The smart one" Draco reiterated and Hyacinth stood up as well, slowly bringing her twin down.

"What do you want ferret" Ron growled out but the blonde only raised an eyebrow and strode out, Hyacinth giving one look behind her before following.

"Y-yes" she asked shyly, a blush overtaking her slightly tanned cheeks.

"I read something very...interesting just now" he informed calmly and she tilted her head in confusion, her doe like eyes showing confusion in the turquoise.

"I-I can't imagine what you being a-able to read could have to do with m-me unless it w-was to

s-shock me" she stuttered as she noticed he was getting closer.

He registered the subtle insult but brushed it off, knowing now her true feelings.

"Indeed. I must say, leaving parchmemt with a confession such as that laying around...what a Gryffindor move" he continued and she immediately stiffened in understanding.

"It w-was a j-joke M-m-malfoy" she stuttered even more nervously and he let out a slightly dark chuckle.

"A joke huh? Then you would push me away if I were to say...do this" he murmured as he leaned down.

She swallowed and was about to turn away until he slightly sped up and took her lips with his.

She fell into it without fight and he backed up, breathing for air.

She pushed him away and he noticed tears slip down.

"Why are you crying" he asked confused and she sniffled then glared.

"I know you don't feel the same way as me so why take my first kiss and give me hope you selfish, little-" he cut off her ranting, absently noticing that her timidness and stuttering went away in anger, by kissing her once more.

He inwardly smiled as her hands immediately wrapped themselves into his hair.

"Now that I know, you will be mine only" he murmured minutes later and she scoffed, blushing at his slightly lustful eyes.

"You'll have to court me before you can call me yours Malfoy as pureblood custom" she informed haughtily and walked around him, hiding the grin that broke out across her face.

Thus, to everybody's shock, the next morning Draco strode up to the Gryffindor table and handed Hyacinth Remi Potter a bouquet of flowers, kissed her left hand lightly, handed Harry a cattail, then strode out of the Great Hall.

She looked to her table only to see Hermione and Ron staring at her in shock.

"Bloody hell Hyacinth! What have you been up to since last night" Ron exclaimed then grunted in pain as Hermione hit his gut with her elbow.

"What do you mean" Harry asked confused looking at his sister, relieved to see she was just as confused.

"Harry that is an intent courting present. In the Wizarding world it is common to send gifts stating intent to the person you wish to start a relationship with.

The most common and traditional gift to send is flowers as it is the easiest way to completely express what you want said" Hermione explained breathlessly and Hyacinth gave a small, happy smile.

She looked up at the head table and giggled at the Headmaster's beaming smile but noticed professor Snape look unsurprised.

The thought that he had purposely left that piece of parchment out on purpose flew through her head but was dismissed quickly, Hyacinth not being able to imagine the strict teacher playing matchmaker.

"What do mine mean" she asked excitedly and Hermione gave a small smile at it before examining them.

"Six Anemone which stand for fragile. Apple blossom, oh there's lots of them, they stand for promise. Four white chrysanthemum means truth, four red chrysanthemum means sharing. Ten freesia for spirited. Hibiscus flowers mean delicate beauty. Eleven larkspur means beautiful spirit. Twenty pink roses for friendship. Fifteen red roses for passion. Two white roses for security. Two stars of Bethlehem for hope. Ten pink tulips for caring, and thirty violet tulips for faithfulness," Hermione went through the bouquet.

"Wow" the female Potter whispered in awe and a bright blush overtook her cheek as Hermione proceeded to make sure it was clear.

"Well clearly his intentions towards you are promise, truth, sharing, security, healing, friendship, passion, caring and faithfulness. He sees you as spirited, fragile, a delicate beauty and a beautiful spirit" she informed in a hushed voice then looked towards Harry.

"That cattail means he's calling a truce with you, probably for H's sake" she informed and he nodded once.

Hyacinth squealed once and sat there as everyone resumed eating, glancing down at the flowers and blushing.

Thus, everyday for a month, a brown owl would arrive with a box holding something, normally a piece of jewelry.

Hermione proceeded to explain it would be need to be done for a whole month before the courtee would need to inform the courter of his or her decision.

It showed that the courter could provide for the both of them and any family they might have in the future.

Hyacinth had blushed when Hermione said family but also sighed in barely concealed hope.

The last day of the month, Draco approached her once more and kissed her left hand before leading her out.

Everybody waited with bated breath for an hour before the two showed up, smiled neutrally once to each other, then sat at their designated table.

Nobody knew for sure if Potter had accepted or not until the next morning.

The Malfoy Heir and female Potter walked in arm in arm, Draco kissing her cheek before walking back to his table.

After that day, the two were inseparable and, on the day of the final battle, they stood back to back fighting the other side, cheering when they won.

Two years later, Draco asked for her hand in marriage by giving her two intertwined roses and she heartily agreed, beaming in happiness.

She invited Dudley and his girlfriend to the wedding and they stood in the back looking awkward and leaving after saying a quick congratulations but Hyacinth was happy he'd even bothered to show up.

Her life was perfect, especially after becoming pregnant with a son, then a daughter two years later.


End file.
